1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an output apparatus which can convert vector font data into dot data in accordance with an output resolution which is changed.
2. Related Background Art
An output apparatus which can change an output resolution can be considered. However, for instance, assuming that the output resolution was changed from 240 dpi to 300 dpi, the number of constructing dots changes even in the case of a character of the same 10-point size. Thus, there is a problem such that two kinds of dot fonts are eventually necessary.
Therefore, there is a drawback such that it is necessary to provide dot font memories for a plurality of kinds of characters, figures, and the like and the costs rise.
As a method of solving the above drawbacks, use of a scalable font such as an outline font or the like has been considered. However, it takes a time to store the scalable font and the like. Consequently, this method has both a merit and a drawback.